The Beach
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione and Severus are at the beach. What will ha.ppen? Read and find out and PLEASE REVIEW! ONESHOT


The Beach...

Hermione and Severus decided to go to the beach one Saturday afternoon. They loved going to the beach especially when it's a nice day and they knew that the water was just right. Hermione and Severus both had their bathing suits on, Hermione wearing a two piece bright red bikinie and Severus was wearing a black bathing suit. Once they arrived they started to play in the sand.

"Severus...love, I love playing in the sand... wanna try and build a sandcastle?" Hermione asked.

"Of course love." Severus smiled. Hermione and Severus had been dating for a year, and they couldn't be happier. They were so much in love. After about fifteen minutes of sandcastle building, they decided to go swimming. Hermione raced Severus into the water. Severus caught up with her and accendently knocked the two of them in the water. They came up laughing and smiling at each other. Severus bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you Hermione. Don't you ever forget that." Severus said pulling her towards him and her wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you sooo much Severus. And nothing is going to change that." Hermione said. They were swimming for a while boogie boarding with the small waves that came swooshing back in forth. Severus kissed her lightly on her wet head.

"I'm going back to shore love. If you want you can stay in here. I'll be watching you." Severus said.

"Alright. I'll stay for a little bit longer. I'll be with you in a bit." Hermione said. With that, Severus swam back to shore. Once he done so, He sat in his beach chair underneath the colorful unbrella. For about ten minutes he watched his ove swim by herself. doing back strokes, front strokes, hand stands (tried to), underwater rolls et.

Then, all of a sudden Hermione had gotten pulled under by a rip tied, she barely had enough to scream, as she swallowed mouth full of water, making her choke. When Severus saw this, he immediatly jumped in to save her. As he swam closer, Hermione struggeled to not let this defeat her and pull her under to her death. But she was weak. Too much water had gotten in her lungs, Severus grabbed her and swam back to shore. He carried her far away from the ocean. Her eye's were closed. And Severus was terrified that Hermione may not make it. Thank Merlin he knew CPR. He laid her down gently on the sand and began CPR. Every second counted.

"Come on Hermione...breath...breath...come on...please...I don't want to loose you. " He said between breaths. After about a minute or so, she finally caughed up water.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" Severus said. Hermione opened her eye's and breathed deeply trying to catch some fresh air. Severus held his hand underneath her head. He looked into her eyes.

"Sev...wh-what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you were caught in one of those rip tides. Thank God I saw you and was able to save you." Severus said kissing her.

"Yes...thank you for saving my life...I could've drowned." Hermione said and kissed him again on his lips.

"Not on my watch." He responded and smiled at her.

"I'm tired love, can we go home?" Hermione asked.

"Of course...give me a second". Severus said as he flicked his wand so that all their stuff was in their bag. He conjured it over to him, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He then picked Hermione up in his strong arms and apperated home.

Once arrived, he went in their room and gently laid her down on their king sized bed. Severus quickly undressed and Pj'd both of them and climbed into bed with her. He snuggled up close to her and held on tightly.

"I thought I was going to loose you today." Severus sighed.

"Thank God you were there Severus. Im thankful that I am living. Life can be taken away from you in a split second." Hermione said laying her head on his chest.

"Makes each day special, and thankful that what ever life we have we will have together." Severus said.

"Yes, I totally agree. Don't take life for granted. Cherish each breath God gave you for what's it worth." Hermione said. With that, the lovely couple fell sleep in each others arms

A/N Thouht I'd do something for a change. This is a ONE SHOT I got the idea while doing VBS at my church we were doing beach week. so I decided to do one with HG/SS Please please please review! I would LOVE the input.


End file.
